Memory devices, such as flash memory, are widely used in computers and many electronic items. A flash memory device has numerous memory cells. Information can be stored in the memory cells in a write operation. The stored information can be obtained from the memory cells in a read operation. Some applications that use these memory devices may have specific timing margin and power consumption preferences. In some conventional memory devices, meeting such references may pose a challenge.